A Romy Story
by ChereBelleRogue
Summary: My take on Rogue and Gambit's relationship from before they met, after, and while they're together. AU
1. Beginning of the Bayou Boy

AN: Please Review! This is mah first fanfiction, so some positive criticism would be nice, but tell meh what Ah need ta change, and Ah'll beh raght on thaht.

Disclaimer: This is not mahne! *cries heart out* If Ah'm good gal f'r Christmas, maybeh Santa'll give it tah meh, but f'r now, everythang belongs tah Marvel. (lol lahke Ah'll evah beh a good gal!)

Summary: This is a story all about Romy, startin' fr'm the point o' whic' Rogue 'nd Remy were born. This fanfic has a lot o' Romy, so if ya don' lahke any tahype o' Romy coupling DO NOT READ!

* * *

A Romy Story

(Remade)

Chapter 1-The Beginning of Bayou Boy

_French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana_

Tonight was an odd night; New Orleans was strangely quiet, and even more strangely scary was that Bourbon Street was almost completely silent. Something was going to happen that would change New Orleans forever. Rain was coming down onto the streets like curtains on a window still. The change starts in a hospital and will end with true love, just as any other fairy tale should be. Although, sometimes fairy tales can be dark and cruel, or they can be light and romantic. Either way, New Orleans would gain itself a new thief. This thief would be the best in the world.

Late into the night in the French Quarter, there is no one to hear a faint crying of a newborn baby and a scream heard from the mother as she dies. Miraculously, a stranger with the name Jean-Luc LeBeau happens to be walking by and decides that he wants to adopt the little baby into the family so he can learn to be a thief. Taking the child to his home was the best idea the low-life swamp thief ever had.

* * *

**Eighteen Years Later:**

_"REMY!" _yelled a young assassin. Belladonna was a blonde young girl who was born into the royal class of the Assassin's Guild. She was a stuck up girl with twig slim legs that were good on missions. Belladonna was a beautiful girl, she knew it too, but she was so egotistical.

Belle was thrown out of the Guilds by The Benefactress. If Belle stepped foot on the soil of the U.S., then she would be killed by any Guild member who found her. Remy really didn't want to kill her, but he knew that he would have to if he didn't want to be killed himself.

Remy took out the gun (that he only used for protection) out of his side drawer and aimed it towards the sound of Belle's voice. He never wanted to be her _fiance_, but the Guild arranged the marriage. Thanks to The Benefactress, the wedding was canceled and annulled.

Downstairs in the kitchen, _Tante_ Mattie heard a shot ring out and a body hitting the floor. She knew what happened...she always did.

* * *

A/N: Anyways, I just realized that what I wrote in the beginning of the story completely confused people to what happens later...sorry about that. this is now the official first chapter...please tell me if this ever happens again...THANKS! ;-)


	2. Birth of the Mississippi Southern Belle

Chapter 2: Birth of the Mississippi Southern Belle

Caldacott County was the best place to grow up in, and, luckily, a little girl was born. The girl had emerald eyes, platinum blonde streaks in the front of her hair, and the grace that would make an acrobat look like a foolish clutz. Even on the day of her birth, she dazzled everyone with her smile, sparkling eyes, and grace.

"What are you going to name her, Raven?" the blind woman asked.

"Anna Marie, her name will be Anna Marie D'Ancanto," the woman, Raven Darkholm, said. "I have to train her so she can protect herself. I know you don't want me to raise her in the way of a terrorist in the Brotherhood, but she needs to learn that."

"Alright, Raven. If this is how you want to raise your daughter, then it is none of my business," the blind lady named Irene Adler said.

_Why does everything horrible happen to me?_ asked Raven Darkholme. _Now I have to train my only daughter to become a assassin-terrorist-thief!_

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later:**

"Momma! Auntie Ahrene! Where are y'all? Ah need ta talk ta y'all," said the young Marie D'Ancanto, now known as Rogue.

Since Rogue already got her powers at the age of thirteen and started fighting the X-Men (aka: X-Geeks) she knew everything there was to know about the fighting life. Rogue knew that she had to appease her mother by standing by her and help her defeat the X-Geeks in their quest for mutant-human equality. Rogue didn't really care for her mother's idea of mutant superiority, but she decided that she should because she was her mother.

"Anna-Marie, we are right here," Irene Adler said to her niece. "I may be blind, but I can here perfectly fine."

"Sorrah, Ahrene, Ah jus' wanted ta ask Momma a question."

"Well she's out with the Brotherhood. You can see her in five minutes," Irene said.

"Okay. Ya realahze that when ya do thaht it's kind'a creepy?" Rogue said to her Aunt, refering to her precog mutation.

"I've heard."

Rogue hated when her Aunt told the future, because no matter what happened, Rogue couldn't stop what her Aunt was predicting. Rogue wanted to go back to New Orleans so she could see the Guilds again.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Momma, whah do Ah hafta do all this work? Whah cain't Ah jus' make friends lahke normal kids?" Rogue, back then known as Anna, asked._

_"You need to be able to protect yourself from the _real_ bad guys out in the world," Raven said to her daughter._

_"Okay Momma."_

_Getting to New Orleans, they walked straight to the edge of the bayou, turned right, and walked onto the dock, waiting for their ride to the Assassin's Guild. Rogue walked into the room and people started attacking her. She threw punches, kicked at them, and then, pulled out her hand gun, aiming it at the person who looked like the leader._

_Hearing clapping, she put her gun away._

_"What happened?" Rogue asked, confused._

_"Well, yo' jus' 'ad yo' test t' see if yo' fit in in de _Assassin's Guild_," said the leader. "Je suis Marius Boudreaux, et yo' mus' be Anna."_

**_End Flashback:_**

Those were great times. Rogue remembered meeting everyone, and although she heard that Jean-Luc adopted a child and trained him to be the best thief in the world, she knew she was better. Rogue told everyone in the Guilds to not say anything to anyone about her, which was a good thing too, considering that Ororo Monroe knew Jean-Luc.

_*Rogue, we need you on this playing field. There is a woman named Ms. Marvel that keeps foiling our plans. We need her gone for a while.* _Mystique's voice floated into the room throught the two-way radio.

_Ms. Marvel...Ah wonder who she is..._

* * *

AN: Yeah! i finally got this chapter done. i've been working on it for a while, and i'm sorry that it took so long to write. it isn't even a long chapter!!! i'm sooo upset. Sorry everyone!

i'm sooo happy that i finally got Ms. Marvel (AKA: Carol Danvers for those people who don't know).

---

ChereBelleRogue

:) :-P ;) --P---


	3. Carol Danvers?

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own, but maybe, just maybe, i will if i'm sneaky like Remy! Belongs to marvel...blablabla... all that crap! Why won't Marvel give me the X-Men??? i've been *sort of* good lately...NOT!

Chapter 3:Carol Danvers?

"Momma, who's Carol Danvers?" Rogue asked her mother.

"Carol Danvers is the woman I need you to take out for a while, then, you can get married to that...what's his name again? Oh, yes, Remy _Leboo _fellow. I don't really know his name, but I know that he is the Prince of Thieves. Since you're the Princess of the Guilds, both Assassins and Thieves, you are to marry him...Unless, you want to marry that Julien Boudreaux, the Assassin Prince. Whatever, I really don't care, but you have to marry one of them. We need a large amount of power in the _Underground_ so we can claw our way up to the top and rule the world for mutants! Hail the Mutants! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raven ranted.

[AN: i know that Mystique sounds kind of freaky here, but it will get _worse! :-P_ Oh, and i know that i spelled Remy's last name wrong, but that was to show that Mystique didn't really know who he was.]

"Momma, did ya ferget ta take ya medicine again?" Rogue joked.

"Anna Marie D'Ancanto, you will not treat me with disrespect...I know you were joking and so was I. Really believable, right?" Raven asked.

"Momma, ya taught meh how ta be a terrorist, then sent meh ta thah Assassins' Guild, who then gave meh ovah ta thah Thieves' Guild because they were sooo impressed that Ah could steal from the King of Thieves...Ah know that ya were jokin'."

Rogue suddenly remembered all the good and bad times with the Thieves and Assassins...

**_Flashback:_**

_Rogue was walking up to the mansion to get her training gear, but her boss/father-like-figure, Marius Boudreaux, told her that she was needed for a very special job. Since she already had her Tilling, she was allowed to go on jobs that required a lot of work._

_"Yo're job is t' steal the King of T'ieves, Jean-Luc LeBeau's, precious son, Remy's, first stolen item from his Tilling: the priceless crown of Queen Elizabeth the First. We need yo' t' infiltrate de T'ieves' Guild 'nd steal dis so dat Jean-Luc can stop actin' like he's invincable." Marius said. "Are yo' okay wit' dis?"_

_"Yeah, Ah know Ah can do this, Mr. Boudreaux...Ah mean Marius," Rogue said, remembering that Marius told her to stop calling him Mr. Boudreaux and start calling him Marius._

_"Good."_

_At two in the morning, Anna was out walking casually by the Thieves' Headquarters. When she left the Assassins' Headquarters, she put on a wig that was so black that it looked blue, put on brown contact lenses so they would cover up her emerald green eyes, dressed up as if she was about to go on a date, and made sure it was raining. Cautiously, she knocked on the door of the Thieves' Headquarters and waited for someone to answer._

_The door opened and Jean-Luc LeBeau was standing in the doorway._

_"Why're yo' here? We don' get no visitors. Leave." Jean-Luc said, looking angry._

_Anna knew that he wasn't really angry, he was sad that he couldn't let her in and help her._

_"I'm sorry, sir, but I got lost and I would like to know the way to Bourbon Street please." Anna said without her accent, feigning innocense and fright. "I just need to know how to get there, and then, I'll be out of your way."_

_"Jean-Luc! You let de chile in here! Can't yo' see dat she's cold 'nd wet. We will take her in for the night," said the woman who seemed to be the infamous Tante Mattie. "Come, chile, I bring yo' to de guest room now, hahn?"_

_"Alright, but why are you being so nice to me? I mean, everyone hates me just because I'm a mutant," Anna said._

_Mattie's eyes widened. "We have a mutant in dis house too. What be yo' power? Oh, yes, and what be yo' name?"_

_"Well, first off, my name is Alexandra, and my power is sucking the memories, souls, personalities, and if the person's a mutant, their powers," Anna said sadly._

_"Oh, Alexandra, yo' don' have t' keep dis from us, we don' mind," Mattie said._

[AN: For this part of the story we are going to call Anna (Rogue), Alexandra okay? just tryin' to make sure that everyone is with me now.]

_Alexandra was in her room while she waited for everyone to be asleep. She walked up to one of the high official guards and touched them with her bare hand, making sure that the cameras couldn't see her. Knowing where Remy kept his Tilling award, Alexandra walked towards his room._

_She entered the room to see that nobody was there. 'Of couse, he's tha Cajun Cassanova, he's not gonna be in his room now.' Alexandra thought to herself. Seeing her prize in the corner of the room, she saw that she wasn't alone in the room, Remy was actually in his room._

_'A miracle, ain't it?'_

_Alexandra walked to the corner, took what she needed and walked off of the Thieves' grounds without setting off any alarm. She walked back to her motorcycle, looked around to make sure that no one was watching, took off her contact lenses and threw them on the ground, took off the supposedly horribly girly date clothes because she had her black assassin's corset and shorts under, but kept her wig on incase anyone saw her._

_She didn't notice the glowing red-on-black eyes watching her from behind the lamp post while she drove away._


	4. Memories part 1

AN: Hey everyone! suspence! **dun _dun _dun**! That's for you Lay-lay! lol. okay, so i forgot to say how old they are in the memory that both Rogue and Remy are remembering. Rogue is 13 and Remy is 15.

Back to the Story!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! MARVEL'S! **CRIES LOUDLY LIKE A CHILD**

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

**_Flashback: Remy's POV_**

_He saw her drive off on her emerald green Harley which was covered in plastic covering to protect it from the earlier rain. He knew he should've called out to her or told her that she shouldn't steal his *stolen* crown or she could get into a lot of trouble, but he didn't. Instead, he followed her to tell her that she could get in a lot of trouble by stealing from the Thieves' Guild's son. He thought that she didn't know who she was dealing with, that is until he saw her strip down into her assassin's uniform. Her uniform showed her ironic Assassin's Guild tattoo: the Ankh. _

_[AN: The Ankh is the Egyptian symbol for life. just so you get the irony of the tattoo.]_

_He couldn't believe that the sweet girl, Alexandra, he saw was a hard core assassin, and a damn good thief too. Remy walked home kicking himself for not noticing that she was stealing from him until he randomly woke up from a nightmare, coincidentally at the time she happened to be closing his door. When he followed her, he realized that she was very hard to find, even on the empty streets, but he did find her._

_Remy walked in the front door instead of climbing in his window, that's what caught the attention of his family. They wondered why he was so depressed._

_"Remy, what be de problem, chile?" Tante Mattie asked._

_"Remy saw a girl in his room in dis house. It was tres confusing. Who is she?" Remy asked, although he knew perfectly well from listening in on his family's conversation with the girl._

_"Dat be Alexandra, she be a mutant like you," Jean-Luc said._

_"Well, she be gone," Remy said. "She stole Remy's Tilling prize, den Remy find out dat she be an Assassin from de Assassins' Guild."_

_"It gonna be okay, Remy," Jean-Luc said to his son. "We'll make sure that we find de fille, den we be punishin' de Assassins."_

_**The Next Day in the Flashback: Remy's POV**_

_Remy and his family walked over to the Assassin's Guild calmly and knocked on the door. When a young girl with emerald green eyes opened the door, it surprised them all. The didn't know that there was a young girl living there._

_"Bonjour, fille, we need t' talk t' Marius Boudreaux, de King of Assassins'," Jean-Luc said to the girl with the streaks in her hair._

_"Ah don' know if he can come rahght now, but Ah'll let him know that y'all stopped bah," the girl replied sassily._

_"Now listen here, fille, yo' respect yo' superiors-" Jean-Luc started._

_"Well now, yo' should be respectin' yoa' superior. That's rahght, Ah have the highest rank in the Guilds, Mistah LeBeau. Yo' may beh Gold, but Ah'm Platinum," Anna said. " Ah still listen t' Marius because Ah lahke respectin' the people who know Ah c'n get what Ah want at any tahme."_

_"How do we know dat yo' be of de Platinum rank? Yo' could be lyin' t' us," Henri LeBeau said to the girl._

_"Den yo' can ask me," Marius Boudreaux said to them._

_Immediately, at the sight of Marius, Remy, Henri, Etienne, Lapin, and Theo bowed to respect Marius's rank as King._

_"Marius, thaht's sooo unfair. They bow t' y'all, but they question meh. Sure Ah listen t' what ya say, but that's because Ah want ta, not because Ah have ta," Anna complained._

_"Chere, yo' should bow, or yo'll be rude t' Marius. That could cause you deat'," Remy LeBeau said._

_"Don' worry 'bout meh, sugah, Ah'm fahne. Y'all should beh the ones worryin'. The onleh one Ah have ta bow down ta is mah momma."_

_"Dis girl be tellin' de trut' 'bout her rank. She be a Platinum rank. Anna, please be respectful and bring dem to de livin' area, den bow de nice way I know yo' can," Marius asked kindly._

_"Okay, whatevah."_

_Anna brought the Thieves to the living room and curtsied to them with more grace than a dancing acrobat, staying on the floor until told to get up until told to get up by Jean-Luc._

_"How long can she stay in dat curtsy?" Jean-Luc asked Marius in a hushed whisper._

_"As long as she is told to stay down," Marius answered._

_"So, Mr. Boudreaux, I would like to have my Tilling prize back," Remy said._

_"Sure, Remy. Anna please get de crown from yo' room and bring it here so Remy can bring it back home," Marius said._

_"Whatevah, not lahke it was much of a struggle ta take it in tha first place," Anna answered._

_"Wait, Anna be de Alexandra dat we brought int' our place? She be de only girl able to steal from de T'ieves Guild?" Jean-Luc asked curiously._

_"Puh-lease, lahke he would send any othah assassin inta the heart of the Thieves' Guild. Ah'm the best there is, Ah'm both an assassin and a part tahme thief," Anna said, coming back into the room._

_"Nice way t' be humble, Anna," Marius said humorously._

_"At least Ah'm not lyin'."_

_"True..."_

_"Anna, how would you like to become a member of de T'ieves' Guild, and de first Assassin-T'ief?" Jean-Luc asked._

_"Ah need a new challenge," Anna said contemplating. "Sure, Ah'm in."_

_"Wow, she really is like a t'ief."_


	5. Memories part 2

AN: Wow! I posted two entire chapters in one night! I'm soooo proud! Y'all should be proud of me too.

Here's more of the story!

Disclaimer: Not mine Marvel's and all that crap! i hate it when i don't get what i want, especially the X-Men!

Chapter 5: Memories part 2

_**Flashback: Rogue's POV**_

_Rogue was happy for the first time in a long while. She was really an individual. She just gotten her master in thieving. Remy and her were getting along just fine, until Belladonna told her daddy that she wanted to marry Remy. That's when Rogue started to get jealous. Rogue didn't want to look like a fool in front of Remy and the Guilds, so she didn't do anything to stop the wedding. Rogue overheard Remy talking to his family about the wedding._

_"Remy don' wanna marry Belladonna! She's a horrible woman who only wants to marry moi for de power o'er de Guilds. She's probably try t' kill Anna so she can have de most power o'er de Guilds. Remy likes Anna. True, she be a better t'ief den Remy, but she's nice and humble. She don' rub de fact dat she have more power den you in yo' face. Oh, and she be likin' dis Cajun's eyes," Remy said happily._

_"Remy dere has t' be peace b'tween de Guilds-" Jean-Luc was interrupted by Remy._

_"Remy knows, and dere is: Anna," Remy said forcefully._

_Rogue walked away from the scene, thinking of a way to stop Remy from getting married without embarrassing herself._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

_The next day, Rogue walked up to the elders in front of both Guilds. Rogue was considered their benefactress, so they didn't mind that she ordered a meeting, instead of requesting one._

_"Ah'm here ta discuss tha weddin' of Remy LeBeau 'nd Belladonna Boudreaux. If anyone has anythang ta say, please speak up," Anna said to the Thieves, Assassins, and Elders._

_Remy was the first to speak up,"Remy don' wanna marry Belladonna. De elders say dat dis marriage is a peace agreement b'tween de Guilds, but aren't yo' de one who be holdin' de peace?"_

_"Yeah, Ah am. Belladonna, are ya jus' tryin' ta take tha role of secon' most powerful in tha Guilds?" Anna asked. "Don' lahe (lie) ta meh."_

_"Yes, Benefactress. I am," Belladonna said, unashamed._

_Marius looked at his daughter with hatred now because she was only using a man to get what she wanted. True, that is what he taught her, but he realized that she took it too far because she was going to try to kill the Benefactress._

_"Marius, Ah'm sorreh, but, Belladonna Boudreaux, ya are stripped o' yoa' title and exiled out o' tha United States. If any Guild member is ta see ya in tha United States, y'all will beh killed on tha spot," Rogue commanded. "If any Guild member doesn't kill ya, they'll beh killed as well."_

_Suddenly, Belladonna took out a knife and threw it at Anna. Anna expertly caught it and threw the knife back, only she aimed for Belladonna's lower leg. Screaming in agony, Belladonna fell to the ground at Remy's feet._

_"Remy, mon amour, don' let dem take moi away. Don' let de lyin' woman take moi away from yo'. Je t'aime, mon amour," Belladonna pleaded at Remy's feet._

_"Take 'er 'way!" Remy yelled at the Guild's guards._

_**End Flashback:**_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Rogue smiled, proud of how she defeated Belladonna's stupid ideas of overthrowing the "Benefactress." Watching Belladonna being pulled away from the crowd made Rogue laugh. Rogue kept the ring that she got as the Benefactess of both Guilds. The ring had the emblem of both the Thieves' Guild and the Assassins' Guild.


	6. Accidental Absorbtion

AN: Guess what happens in this chapter... HEHEHE! soooo sad, but neccessary. Oh, well...

Back to the Story!

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that i don' own Marvel...so DON'T SUE!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Accidental Absorbtion

"Rogue!" Mystique said.

"..."

"Anna!"

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you were ready to fight Ms. Marvel," Raven said.

"Oh, yes momma, Ah'm ready."

The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants stole a jet and flew to where the fight between the X-Men, Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel), and the now arriving Brotherhood. Rogue looked at the X-Men trying to subdue Ms. Marvel from killing the Brotherhood.

"Rogue, come here!" Mystique ordered. "Take Ms. Marvel's hand, and don't let go until she is brain dead."

"No! Ah won' kill 'er. Ah may beh an assassin, but Ah won' kill this gal jus' because she's on tha opposite side o' us. No one deserves that fate. Ah quit workin' f'r ya, momma. Ah'm goin t' the X-Men," Rogue said.

"You will do this!" Mystique yelled. She grabbed Rogue's arm, took off her glove, and threw her at Ms. Marvel. Mystique knew that Ms. Marvel would start to fly, so she made sure that Rogue's only choice was to absorb her.

Once in the air, Rogue and Ms. Marvel started screaming. The X-Men and the Brotherhood both looked up to see Rogue absorbing Ms. Marvel. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel wasn't flying anymore, she was falling.

* * *

**Later that day:**

Rogue walked up to her mother's office.

"Ah quit."

"What?!" Mystique yelled.

"Ah quit workin' f'r ya, momma. Ah quit the Brotherhood, 'nd Ah quit ya." Rogue said calmly.

"No, you don't. Not just because you absorbed one girl fully."

"Bah, momma."


	7. Help MePlease

A/N: Yes, I updated. I'm amazing. now that we established that, lets move on with this story.

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own the X-Men and Marvel! Quit rubbing it in! Stupid Disney! :'-( *starts sobbing on the floor*

* * *

Chapter 7: Help Me…Please

Rogue ran to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to ask for help. She ran from the Brotherhood, she ran from her former mother, and she ran from her past; the same past that she had always loved since it started. She obviously didn't want anyone to know about her past, so she hid her real name and all ties leading to New Orleans.

"Someone...Help meh...Please! Carol won't shut up!" Rogue screamed when she reached the gates of the Xavier mansion.

The X-Men saw her coming towards the mansion crazily, so they attacked her. Although their attacks didn't hurt her because of Carol's invulnerability, the attacks just knocked her down. All of a sudden, Rogue wasn't acting like herself anymore, the psyches in Rogue's head were going out of control and trying to gain control of Rogue's body. She wasn't in control of her body, so her psyches attacked the X-Men. The X-Men didn't know what to do because she was the most powerful mutant that was/will ever be created.

_*X-Men, stop attacking Rogue. She does not know what she is doing. Rogue is being taken over from the darkest corners of her mind!*_ Professor Xavier told the X-Men.

Logan walked up to Rogue and hit her in the head with his fist so he could knock her out. Rogue fell to the floor, unconscience.

Rogue woke up two days later, but she didn't know where she was. She ran out of the hospital to get away. She attacked the first person she saw and demanded that they tell her where she was.

"Where am Ah?"

"You're at the Xavier's Institute, in the infirmary, Stripes." the feral man named Logan said.

"Wha-Oh! Where is Professor Xavier? I need his help!" Rogue said desperately.

"I am right here, Rogue. I suppose that you would not like it if I looked in your mind," Professor Xavier said.

"Oh, Ah don' mahnd. Thanks f'r askin'," Rogue replied.


	8. Healing and New Recruits

A/N: Can anyone guess who's coming into this chapter? I bet you can't...

Disclaimer: I KNOW I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN OR MARVEL! _QUIT HARRASSING ME DISNEY!_

* * *

Chapter 8:Healing and New Recruits

Professor Xavier threw Carol into a mental holding cell in Rogue's mind after she decided that she wouldn't try to help Rogue. Rogue got up off the couch and walked over to Xavier.

"Ah would lahke ta join yoa' X-Men, Professah," Rogue said.

"Rogue, I would love to have you join our team, but I need to know that your intentions are true. I cannot let you in if this is a trap set by Mystique and Magneto. You understand,-"

"Ah quit tha Brotherhood aftah Mystique made meh kill Carol Danvers," Rogue interrupted the Professor.

"Then, see this as an invitation to the X-Men."

"Thank ya, Professor!"

* * *

**Later that day:**

Rogue was taken to her new room in the mansion. It seemed that nobody trusted her, but she really didn't care. She walked to the War Room after being called by the professor. Once she walked into the room, she was yelled at by Mr. Scott I-have-a-stick-shoved-so-far-up-my-ass-it's-coming-out-my-head Summers.

"Professor! You can't be serious! She's probably still working with Mystique! She probably wanted to absorb that Ms. Marvel lady!" Cyclops said.

"Excuse meh!" Rogue yelled at Cyclops. "Ah did not want ta absorb Carol! Do not say that Ah did! You're jus' jealous because ya don' have all the pity that goes to the people with the dangerous uncontrollable mutant ability!"

"That is not true!"

"Oh, yes it is! You think yoah mutation is tough? Trah havin' mahne f'r a day! Sure, ya cain't see in colah, but at least ya can touch someone without killin' them aftah one minute!" Rogue yelled.

Without listening for a responce from One-Eye, Rogue stormed out of the room. She ran up to her room, took out her throwing knives, got her dartboard with the picture of Belladonna Boudreaux on it, and threw the knives with startling accuracy at the board. Logan walked into the room and saw Rogue throwing the knives at the picture.

"Kid, where didja learn how t' throw knives like that?" Logan asked.

"Ah can do this with anythang Ah want," Rogue said. "Do ya mind if Ah throw it at ya? Ah promise thaht Ah'll throw it at the opposite side of yoah heart instead o' at it."

"Sure, kid. Besides, I need to check your accuracy. If you want, you can throw it at my heart. I'll heal."

"Thahnks."

Rogue threw the knife directly at Logan's heart, hitting him just where she wanted. Logan grunted in pain, but pulled the knife out and watched the wound heal.

"Damn, Stripes, you got scarily good accuracy!"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! You thought that Remy would show up at the X-Mnasion, but he didn't. I'm an evil person. (really, just ask any of my friends)

Okay, this might be my last chapter for a while because i'm going around Europe during the month of June. I'll be back by July. I might add one more chapter, though.

Such a pretty button with pretty powers to send me pretty letters telling me what you want me to write about!

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V

;-)


	9. Making New Friends, Meeting Old Ones

A/N: Hey! I might be posting this before i leave on vacation, so enjoy! Oh, and someone special comes back into Rogue's life... yes you know who it is. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Discalimer: Disney, why must you torture me so with the fact that I cannot own Marvel (especially Remy LeBeau and Rogue!) I'm so sad.

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting New Friends, Meeting Old Ones

"Logan, please tell our guest that we need to see her in the Danger Room so we can see how well she can fight," the professor said.

"On it, Chuck."

Logan walked to Rogue's room and told her that it was time for her test to join the X-Men. She followed Logan down to the lower levels of the Xavier Mansion and soon saw the Danger Room.

"Wow..." Rogue said, impressed.

_"Okay, now we need to see your accuracy in hitting things from a distance, when they are standing still and moving," _The professor's voice said through the intercom.

The simulation began. Rogue threw a knife at a hologram of a person that was running at her with a knife, hitting it perfectly in the heart. Logan watched, laughing his head off at the shocked expressions on everyone's, including the professor's, face.

Nobody knew where she kept her knives hidden, but every time she threw a knife, it seemed to come out of no where. Rogue smirked, hitting everything in her way. Laughing at how easy the programs were, she asked what was next. Everyone was surprised, she hit everything, not breaking a sweat, while the Danger Room was set to Level 8. Not even Logan could do that.

The professor told her that the next part was dodging objects thrown at her at high speeds. Rogue just rolled her eyes, muttering how easy this would be.

When the first objects (Red paintballs) were thrown, she easily dodged them, laughing at how easy it was. In two minutes, Rogue made it up to Level 10 without a mark on her. The next objects were knives. She dodged all but one. That one, she caught in her hand and threw it in a circular form, hitting all the others, and catching it in her hand again.

Everyone ran into the Danger Room to see if she was really alright. Their jaws dropped when they saw Rogue, without any heavy breathing or sweat, growling about how easy it was to finish everything.

"Well, I believe that now that we see you, we cant afford _not_ to let you join the X-Men," said the professor.

"Well, Professor Xavier...I still don't think that letting her on the team is a good thing," Scott Summers said.

"Scott..." the professor said warningly.

"It's okay. Ah won' use anah (any) o' mah knahves, and Ah'll fahght all tha X-Men at once," Rogue said calmly.

"If you're okay with it..."

"Ah'll even battle the very _Wolverine_ and Ah won' have to work _too_ hard to win."

"Don't make me hurt ya, Stripes," Logan said cautiously.

"Ah'll beh fahne."

"Okay, then..."

The fight started. Scott, who had been boasting about winning against the all powerful Rogue, was out of the battle in twenty seconds.

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

"What is going on here?" the professor asked sternly.

"Well, Rogue just started a fight because I beat her in the Danger Room..." Scott started.

"Hell naw! Ya'll were tha one who challenged meh ta fahght! Ah beat ya fair, 'nd he's just actin' lahke a sore losah because Ah beat him in a fahght in less thahn one minute!" Rogue said to the professor.

"Who're you going to believe, professor, the so-called ex-enemy, or your best student?" Scott asked the professor.

The professor took a look into Scott's mind, knowing that if he wanted to get into Rogue's that he would have to work hard, and saw that Rogue was telling the truth.

"Scott, you have detention for two months. Rogue, I am very sorry for the trouble Scott put you through," the professor said. "Oh, and Rogue, there is a new recruit that just came here about ten minutes ago. Please come to the War Room with your fellow X-Men to be introduced."

_Ah wondah who tha new recruit is. Must beh someone special if tha professah wants meh ta meet 'em tah._ Rogue thought.

Rogue walked to the War Room after taking a quick shower, leaving her hair damp.

When she walked in, she heard some of the girls say, "Oh, he's soooo dreamy." or "Oh, he just looked at me, someone catch me..."

"Ah wondah who tha 'dreamy' new gah (guy) is..."

"Bonjour, mes amis, je suis Remy LeBeau..." the man started, but caught sight of Rogue. "Benefactress, Remy is at yoa' service."

* * *

Yes, I know that I am mean. I just tricked you in one of my other chapters, and now, Remy finally arrived. HURRAY!

Thanks for reading!

There once was a pretty button that sent pretty messages to the author, telling them what the person thought about the chapter...it's still there!

**PRESS IT NOW!**

It's right there...

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	10. What Happened?

A/N: I'm finally back...now please review with all your hearts!

Disclaimer:

(Me)-lalalalalalala...yay! I finally own X-Men especially Rogue and Remy!

(LornaDOONE)-I'm telling you now...you don't own the X-Men...say it!

(Me)- Okay...'You don't own the X-Men!' I do! hahahaha!

(LornaDOONE)-Don't make me get the nice big men, dressed in white, with the 'special' jacket, the white net, and the long needle...They'll bring you to the place for the 'special' people.

(Me)-Okay...I don't own the X-Men...why must Disney and Marvel torment me so?...

(LornaDOONE)-You are so weird...I'm glad that I'm sane right now...shut up, Jean! Don't make me send you into ChereBelleRogue's head...you know what she'll do to you then... *cue evil laughter* -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I'm not crazy...my reality is just different than yours...hehehe!

* * *

Chapter 10: What Happened

"Benefactress, Remy be at yoa' service," the amazingly well built man said to Rogue.

"There is no service thaht yo' are needed f'r," Rogue said in her 'Benefactress' voice.

"May Remy speak freely t' de almighty Benefactress?"

"There's no need f'r formality here," Rogue said, changing back into her casual voice.

"Thank yo', A-" Remy started.

"Rahght now, tha name's Rogue. Ah'd appreciate it if ya called meh bah it."

"Right, thank you, _Rogue_." Remy stated. "Now, Remy'd like t' inform yo' dat Belladonna Boudreaux is now dead."

"Thank Gawd-Ah mean, 'What happened?'"

"Well, she was tryin' t' sneak over int' America, but dis amazingly handsome Cajun caught her. He obviously did as yo' commanded to do to her if caught."

"She's so stupid! Ah mean...she knows what would happen if she got caught, so whah did she do it?" Rogue said.

"She told Remy dat she be after yo' 'cause yo' exiled 'er from de States."

"Great, now Ah hafta deal with some idiot assassin/mercenary who thinks thaht they c'n take meh," Rogue said angrily.

"What's Gumbo talkin' 'bout, Stripes?" Logan asked Rogue.

"It's about mah past, 'nd Ah really don' wanna talk 'bout it rahght here."

"Okay, Stripes, but you will explain later, right?" Logan asked.

When Rogue nodded her head, everyone in the room walked to the professor's office. The students were told to go back to their classes, but instead, they were listening at the door so they could hear what Rogue used to be.

When Rogue, Logan, Scott, Jean, Remy, Ororo, and the professor were in the room safely, Logan asked Rogue the same question that he asked before.

"Well, Ah worked f'r Mamma, and she took meh ta this place where Ah would become the most powerful and dangerous 'ssassin in tha world," Rogue said. "Turns out, her plan worked. Ah met Remy there and exiled his unwanted fiance..."

"S' now dat same ex-fiance hired anot'er 'ssassin t' kill Roguey, who was known as de Benefactress at the time, so dat, if she be killed, she would still have de chance of killin' de Benefactress," Remy said, clearly happy that he killed Belladonna.

"Ah wasn't only tha most dangerous 'ssassin, Ah was also tha best thief in tha world. Eventually, they gave meh tha best job evah, and Ah passed, which only led ta meh bein' tha Benefactress...well, thaht 'nd how Ah always gave them what they needed," Rogue said proudly.

"Does this mean that Rogue is in danger of being killed?" Professor Xavier asked Remy.

"Nah, Belladonna couldn't kill meh, let alone hurt meh, even if she hired tha best mercenary evah...tah her. Well, they won't beh bettah than meh," Rogue said.

"Okay, but will the children be endangered?" Ororo asked.

"Not if Remy fixes tha horrible security system thaht y'all have," Rogue replied.

"But our security system is the most high-tech one ever...how could anyone get throught that?" Scott asked.

"Easy, anyone can get access to the blueprints," the professor said calmly.

While the _fearless leader and Ms. Perfect_ were talking to the professor, Logan, and Ororo, Rogue and Remy decided that they needed to catch up a little. The young pair walked out of the professor's office and into their 'private' Rec. Room.

"What happened t' de strongest mutant in de whole world?" Remy asked.

"Actually, Ah am tha strongest mutant in tha world. Truthfully, Ah could probably beat Apocalypse with mah own powahs." Rogue said.

"Okay, dat's great, but now Remy be wonderin' what happen'd t' yo' afta yo' left de Bayou?

* * *

I'm just gonna end it there because I just got back from Europe. I hope you enjoy!

Sorry about the update delay, but i didn't have any WiFi in Europe to write on, and I couldn't think of anything at that point.

3 forever

ChereBelleRogue!

-P-

Once apon a time, there was a pretty button with magical powers. This button could send reviews to the writer through this BIG spider's web that spreads throughout the world!

Guess what...IT'S STILL THERE!

_PRESS IT!_

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	11. Explanations

A/N: Well I'm finally updating!

Disclaimer:Why did Disney buy Marvel? They're completely messing it up! Well, the X-Men and Marvel don't belong to me...sooooo don't sue! please...

* * *

Part 11: Explanations

"Well, when Ah left, Momma decided ta put meh on as a full tahme membah of tha Brotherhood. Obviously, thaht didn't turn out well 'cause she decided thaht Ah had ta completeleh absorb a woman known as Ms. Marvel. Ah quit her Brotherhood and became an X-Woman," Rogue said.

"Oh, well, dat's how yo' got de super strengt', invulnerability, and flight," Remy said.

"How'd ya know?" Rogue asked.

"T'ief, chere, t'ief."

"O'course, sugah, o'course," Rogue mocked.

"Will yo' come back t' N'Awlins wit' moi f'r de summer?" Remy asked.

"Ah dunno, sugah. Will they let meh back aftah Ah 'turned against them?'" Rogue asked.

"Remy don' t'ink so, chere. Dey all love yo'."

Rogue knew what her answer was as soon as he answered her.

"Ah'd love ta come down ta N'Awlins with ya, Remy."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm having serious writers block...hopefully, it'll go away soon.

Thanks to Alierana for updating and loving my stories!


	12. Packing

A/N: I don't know if my writers block is gone, but it seems to have regressed a little...hopefully it's gone!

Disclaimer: Why won't Disney give me Marvel? It's not like they're doing any better with their T.V. shows! Anyway, I don't own, so don't sue!

Quick Note: This part of the story comes just before they have to leave...so I'm sorry if I'm confusing anyone. And the POVs will be changing a lot.

* * *

Chapter 12: Packing

**Kitty's POV:**

I, like, totally, watched as Rogue opened up her ugly closet, to find that she like totally had a totally, like, amazing closet in the, like, back of it. The clothes there were, like, from Vogue, BCBGs, and, like, a bunch of other, like, top designers. Even though she, like totally, has to, like, cover up, the boys, like, think that she's, like, hot and junk. She has the, like, cutest heels and knows how to, like, walk in them. She's wearing, like, eight inch stiletto shoes, and she doesn't, like, look like a tramp. Its, like totally, like, unfair! If I, like, tried to, like, walk in those, I would, like soooo, break an ankle!

**Rogue's POV:**

Ah was tryin' ta fahnd tha perfect outfit ta wear foah tha trip, but Kitty, mah roommate, kept glarin' at mah suitcase and then at meh. _Why can she, like totally, look sooooooo, like, great? She has, like, everything that I, like, totally, like, want!_ Evah since Ah was able ta control mah latent abilites, Ah was able ta use tha powahs of aneh mutant thaht Ah ever absorbed. Telepathy was still a problem foah meh because Ah can hear what people are thinkin' without meanin' ta. Ah finalleh decided mah outfit foah tha trip 'nd meetin' mah famileh. Ah'm now wearin' a denim miniskirt, eight inch platform stilettos, a black tank top, green gloves that go ta mah wrists, 'nd underneath it all is a sheer bodysuit thaht covers mah entire body othah than mah hands. All tha guys seemed ta beh checkin' meh out, but Ah really didn't care. Ah jus' wanna go back ta N'Awlins!

**No POV:**

Rogue walked down the hall, thinking of ways to greet her old family, when she ran into Logan.

"Stripes, please don't tell me that your goin' on that plane in _that,_" Logan said.

"Okay, Ah'm not goin' on tha plane wearin' this."

"Really?"

"No. Bye, Wolvie!" Rogue called out as she walked to the taxi.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Logan growled back gruffly but affectionately.

The taxi driver was a couple years older than Rogue and decided to check her out while Remy was in the taxi too.

"Back off, _homme_," Remy said dangerously.

* * *

I finally got rid of some of the writers block! yay! **dances around with joy**

See you all later in the next chapter!

*and yes, i did write two chapters in a couple of hours!*


	13. The Trip

A/N: sorry for delaying just a little! i had school, then i got sick, so i'm gonna try to make it up to y'all!

Disclaimer: Why is there such thing as a disclaimer on a website called F-A-N-F-I-C-T-I-O-N? it's kinda redundant on this website!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Trip

Rogue was in the taxi, when she noticed the driver checking her out. Rogue laughed to herself when she heard Remy say, "Back off, _homme._"

During the half-hour drive to the airport, Rogue watched as Remy glared at the driver the entire way. It was amazingly amusing watching Remy being jealous, but also extremely annoying. By the time they got to the airport, Rogue had enough of jealous Remy, so she thanked the driver, gave the cab fare, and gave Remy the cold shoulder until they were past security.

Remy was confused to why Rogue was obviously ignoring him, so he decided to ask on the plane…BIG MISTAKE.

"What's wrong, _chere_?" Remy asked.

"What's wrong is thaht mah friend don't trust meh!" Rogue snapped back at him.

"Remy's confused chere. What did Remy do wrong?"

"Well, ya seem ta think thaht Ah would jus' sit in a cab an' start flirtin' with tha drivah," she whisper-yelled.

"What do yo' mean, chere?"

"Ah mean thaht ya got jealous ovah some drivah checkin' meh out! Ah'm not inta thaht gah!"

"Remy ain't jealous, chere."

"Fahne. Ah'll let it go this tahme, but don't ya do thaht again."

"…"

"Good, now, what do ya wanna do while we're on this jet?" Rogue asked.

"Well…" Remy started.

"Forget Ah asked. Ah mean Ah am talkin' ta ya." Rogue joked.

"Well, chere, Remy was gonna say dat he wanna play no-stakes-poker, but if yo' don' wanna be wit' dis Cajun, dat's alright."

"Ah'm gonna sleep. Ya c'n do what ya wanna." Rogue said, yawning.

While Rogue was sleeping, Remy thought about how he was going to present her to the family again. He knew that Jean-Luc, Tante Mattie, Henri, Merci, Theo, Eti, Lapin, Marius, and Julian would accept her back immediately, but he wasn't too sure about the rest of the Guilds. The rest of the Guilds would have to ignore their feelings because, no matter what, Rogue was still their Benefactress.

Time seemed to pass by quickly because Remy felt like it was minutes since they got on the plane, but it was three hours. They walked to the baggage claim, but Rogue wanted to get all the bags so Remy could greet his family.

Remy saw Henri, Lapin, Theo, Eti, and Merci looking around for him, so he ran to them.

"Remy brought a special _femme_ to N'Awlins. Yo' gonna meet 'er in a couple minutes," Remy told them.

"Ooohhhhh, someone finally caught Remy's heart?" Henri asked.

"_Oui, _Henri. _Moi_," Rogue replied.

Yes, I did leave out their reactions! Hahahahaha! Sooooo tell me what you all think! I need reviews! Good, bad, normal, I don't care!


	14. Reactions and Something Funny

A/N: Yes, I'm updating! I'm sorry it took too long! :'(

Disclaimer: Why do we have disclaimers on a website called FANFICTION? it's sooooo stupid! anyways, i don't own anything but the writing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Reactions and Something Funny

"Hey, everyone, Ah'm back..."

"Wha- ANNA! We been missin' yo' fo' years!" Theo said.

"Ah missed y'all too." Rogue replied.

"Why'd yo' leave?" Henri asked. Merci nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I had ta go back with mah momma. When Ah went back, she had meh permanently absorb anothah mutant: Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel. Ah decided thaht Ah had ta leave, so Ah went ta tha X-Men," Rogue explained easily.

"'Kay, but we gotta get yo' down ta Jean-Luc and Marius."

They walked down the street and towards the bayou. Rogue was told to walk in first to surprise the family. She knew that they would attack her, but was going to surprise them with her still amazing skills. She wore a mask to hide her identity (it was better for the surprise).

Rogue walked up to the Assassins' mansion, opened the front door, and walked in. Henri, Merci, and Theo told her that the Theives and Assassins were holding an important meeting in the Conference Room. She walked up to the door, kicked it in, and started attacking everyone in the room.

At first, everyone in the room were frozen, shocked that this girl could bypass security, then, all hell broke loose. Rogue kicked Marius in the face, threw Jean-Luc into a wall, and knocked everyone else in the room out. When everyone was taken care of, she stood next to Remy, Merci, Henri, and Theo.

* * *

**_Two Hours Later:_**

Jean-Luc woke up first, wondering what hit him. Remebering what happened, he jumped to his feet, but didn't expect to see his sons, daughter-in-law, and his nephew talking to the man who attacked him. When Jean-Luc really looked at the "man" he realized it was really a woman. Marius woke up next, then the rest of the people in the room (A/N: unless they're dead...jk!) Rogue walked up to the men and took off her mask. Marius, Jean-Luc, the Assassin's Guild, and the Thieves Guild all gasped in surprised to see the girl, now a woman, that they thought had been lost to them for years.

"Chere, what you be doin' back in de Big Easy?" Etienne asked, shocked that his "sister" was back.

"Boy, de Benefactress be back to whip you garçons stupides (stupid boys)," Jean-Luc said, smiling at his "daughter."

"Ain't thaht tha truth," Rogue replied. "Anyways, how's it been in tha Big Easy since Ah left?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I'm soooooooooooo soooorrryyy that I haven't updated in forever!**

**I hope this little funny bit helps everyone forgive me!**

**BTW: this isn't part of the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Back at the Mansion:_

Jean was depressed because Logan didn't really love her back, he just wanted to piss Scott off. Before she knew what she was doing, she was at the cliff and jumped off. She tried to think of how to get out of this situation.

"Well, I guess I deserve this...I mean, I tried to seduce Logan even when I'm engaged with Scott. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T DESERVE THI-" _SPLAT!_

Jean was just too stupid, dumb, and retarted that she forgot that she could float due to her powers.

STUPID JEAN!

* * *

Sorry to all Jean Grey/Phoenix lovers...


	15. ON HIATUSSORRY!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO PUT MY STORY ON HIATUS! I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO BE DONE, SO I'LL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE TIME... :'(

S-O-R-R-Y!


End file.
